Something that I Want To Do
by Aya Harukawa
Summary: Temari memiliki takdir sebagai penerus sebuah perusahaan raksaa di Suna, Sabaku Corporation. Ia harus memilih, menerima takdirnya atau menolak. Check it out here! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not me.. It`s Masashi Kishimoto.

Aya Harukawa back.. :)

Pair: Temari

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: K+

Warning : OOC, AU, gaje.. apalah terserah.. hancur.

Nah, daripada makin ngelantur. Just read it and don't forget to review. Ok?

Happy read.. :)

* * *

**Something that I Want To Do**

"Jangan bercanda!"

Tou-san membentakku dan membanting semua benda yang ada di hadapannya. Tampak jelas dia sedang marah besar padaku. Aku hanya dapat menunduk sambil mendengar kata-kata pedas dari mulutnya.

_Prank!_

Satu barang lagi pecah. Kini ruangan itu benar-benar persis kapal pecah bedanya adalah ini kamar pecah. Aku memberanikan diri melihat sekeliling. Barang-barang hampir semua sudah pecah dibanting oleh ayah. Terkadang aku heran dengan kelakuan Tou-san. Jika sedang marah dia membanting barang-barang yang ada dihadapannya dan kemudian harus membeli lagi barang-barang yang telah pecah. _Sungguh suatu pemborosan_, pikirku.

"Temari! Kau dengar aku?"

"Ya, Tou-san," jawabku sekenanya.

Tou-san menatapku. Kemarahannya semakin menjadi-jadi Wajahnya sampai memerah. Aku hanya menghela napas melihatnya.

"Keluar!"

Tou-san mengusirku. Aku lagi-lagi hanya menghela napas dan menuruti perkataanya. Setidaknya telingaku dapat beristirahat jika keluar dari kamar Tou-san. Sudah cukup satu harian aku dimarahi. Kali ini malah sampai malam.

"Bisa tidak, untuk sekali saja kau menuruti perkataan Tou-san?" tanya Kankurou padaku.

Sepertinya aku salah. Telingaku belum dapat beristirahat sekarang. Belum.

"Hei, Temari kau tuli?" Kankurou bertanya lagi. Jelas sekali bahwa ini adalah sebuah kalimat intimidasi.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Haah.. Aku bahkan baru dua langkah berjalan keluar dari kamar Tou-san. Dan aku baru saja mendengar ocehan Tou-san. Jangan bilang kalian juga ingin memberiku ocehan," balasku.

Sungguh, aku terlalu lelah sekarang untuk mendengar ocehan mereka berdua.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kankurou-nii, Nee-san," sambut Gaara.

Kalimat sopannya sudah menjadi tanda bagiku bahwa dia pun sedang mengintimidasiku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kedua adikku ini. Mengapa mereka sangat mendukung Tou-san. Bukan, mengapa mereka sangat mendukung Tou-san. Aku berani bertaruh, mereka tidak pernah sekalipun membelaku selama ini.

"Kalian ingin aku menuruti perkatan Tou-san walau sekali saja? Jangan bercanda!"

"Apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau brutal seperti ini? Tidak ada salahnya mengikuti perkataan Tou-san!" Kankurou marah.

"Tidak ada salahnya katamu! Tidak ada salahnya? Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau mengerti tentangku, Kankurou! Jangan pernah," kataku membalasnya.

"Kami mengerti, Nee-san. Kami mengerti tentangmu," ucapan Kankurou melembut.

"Haah," aku mendengus. "Kalau begitu, bisa kau beritahu siapa cinta pertamaku?"

Kankurou dan Gaara langsung diam seribu bahasa. Aku menatap tajam kepada mereka.

"Makanya jangan seenaknya mengatakan bahwa kalian mengerti tentangku. Hal mudah seperti itu saja tidak dapat kalian katakan," kataku sekaligus membungkam kedua adik lelakiku.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Sebenarnya jawaban dari pertanyaanku itu mudah saja. Aku tak pernah atau tepatnya belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Jadi aku tak pernah memiliki cinta pertama. Dan mereka tidak tahu akan hal itu. Terlalu cepat seribu tahun bagi mereka untuk mengerti tentang diriku.

Aku masuk kekamarku. Akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sering bertengkar dengan Tou-san. Aku mengehela napas lagi. Aku tidak ingin menjadi burung dalam sangkar. Aku punya kehidupan sendiri. Dan dengan seenakanya Tou-san mau menghancurkan kehidupanku. Dia menjodohkanku dengan anak dari perusahaan lain. Dengan kata lain ini adalah perjodohan bisnis dan akan berkembang menjadi pernikahan bisnis. Padahal aku baru 20 tahun.

Biar kujelaskan tentang seluk beluk keluargaku. Keluargaku memiliki perusahaan yang bernama Sabaku Corporation. Nama yang sama dengan nama keluargaku. Perusahaan kami adalah yang terbesar di Suna. Tou-san menunjukku sebagai pewarisnya. Sungguh pernyataan yang tidak masuk akal. Tou-san memiliki 2 anak lelaki tetapi malah mewariskan perusahaan itu padaku. Dan aku seharusnya senang karena menjadi pewarisnya, tetapi aku malah menolaknya mentah-mentah. Benar-benar aneh.

Dua tahun yang lalu Tou-san memaksaku untuk masuk kuliah jurusan bisnis yang akhirnya kutentang habis-habisan. Dan berakhir dengan diriku yang memilih jurusan seni musik. Hidupkun sudah lumayan susah karena Tou-san menghentikan distribusi keuanganku hingga setengahnya. Terpaksa aku bekerja paruh waktu untuk menambahnya agar cukup. Kini, Tou-san menjodohkanku. Jelas saja aku menolak!

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Hampir saja aku terlelap dalam tidurku sebelum seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Dengan langkah tersaruk-saruk aku berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika aku membuka pintu, aku melihat Tou-san.

"Ada apa, Tou-san?"

"Kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau dengan perjodohan itu," Tou-san menghela napas sebentar. Mungkin Tou-san akan membatalkan perjodohan itu. "Sebaiknya kau keluar dari rumah ini,"

"Hah?" aku terperanjat mendengarnya.

Selama ini jika terjadi perdebatan antara kami, Tou-san selalu mengalah. Dan memberiku hukuman. Seperti dua tahun lalu. Tou-san hanya memotong uang sakuku sampai setengah. Tapi, tak pernah seperti ini. Maksudku Tou-san tak pernah mengusirku.

"Ya, kalau kau memang tidak mau. Sebaiknya kau keluar saja. Aku tak butuh putri pembangkang sepertimu," Tou-san mengatakannya dengan nada datar.

Jantungku rasanya seperti tertohok begitu mendengar kalimat Tou-san yang terakhir. Tou-san bilang dia tidak membutuhkanku?

"Baiklah kalau itu mau, Tou-san. Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini," kataku sambil bergegas menyiapkan barang-barangku.

Tou-san mengangguk dan kembali ke kamarnya. Aku mendengus kesal. Mungkin bagi Tou-san lebih penting perusahaan itu daripada aku. _Aku berfikir apa sih? Sudah jelas dengan mengusirku Tou-san lebih memetingkan perusahaan daripada aku!_ Pikirku.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Gaara mengagetkanku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Sini kuantar," katanya.

_Astaga! Kukira dia akan menghentikanku. Tapi, dia malah mengantarku keluar dari rumah. Adik macam apa dia?_ Pikiranku mulai meracau. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa ini masih disebut hubungan keluarga selain kenyataan bahwa kami dihubungkan oleh hubungan darah. Selain itu, aku tak tahu apakah kami masih dapat disebut sebagai kategori keluarga.

"Kalau kau mendengarkan Tou-san, kau tidak perlu jadi seperti ini. Belum terlambat untuk mengatakan maaf dan bilang bahwa kau akan menyetujui perjodohan itu,"

"Tidak akan," jawabku.

"Maaf. Kau bilang apa?" tanya Gaara sambil menggaruk telinganya. Mungkin dia mengira salah dengar.

"Aku bilang tidak akan,"

"Kau begitu keras kepala,"

"Biar saja kau bilang seperti itu. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan masa muda hanya untuk melakukan hal yang aku tidak mau lakukan,"

"Semoga kau berhasil di luar sana, Nee-san," kata Gaara.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku keluar. Masuklah, nanti kau sakit," kataku sekenanya.

Aku mengambil koper dari tangan adik bungsuku itu dengan tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Kankurou datang dari dalam sambil terengah-engah. Aku tersenyum sinis.

"Kau senang kan?" kataku.

"Terserahlah. Kau sudah tahu akan kemana?" tanyanya. Sekarang dia bukan seperti Kankurou yang kukenal.

"Mungkin,"

"Hei, Temari.. Ambil ini," Kankurou menyerahkan beberapa gepok uang padaku.

"Aku masih memiliki uang," tolakku secara halus.

"Gunakan ini ketika kau dalam keadaan terdesak," Kankurou tak mau kalah.

Aku mengambil uang itu. Mungkin kedua adikku tidak seburuk bayanganku. Aku pamit dan pergi dari rumah itu. Rasanya sebuah ada sebuah lubang yang besar di hatiku ketika aku harus meninggalkan rumah itu. Rumah itu adalah tempat aku dan kedua adikku tumbuh besar.

"Temari!" panggil Gaara.

Aku berbalik dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa kau menyesal? Apa kau menyesal telah menolak permintaan Tou-san?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sudah memutuskan ini adalah hidupku. Aku sendiri yang akan mengaturnya. Jadi aku tidak menyesal,"

Wajah Gaara tidak tampak terlalu jelas. Selain karena tempat itu gelap dan dia agak menunduk.

"Selamat jalan, Nee-san. Kau tidak boleh kalah dengan dunia luar," kata Gaara.

Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya sebelum pergi. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau Gaara memang menangis? Itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang penting aku tahu, di detik-detik terakhirku di rumah ini, bahwa kedua adikku ternyata sayang padaku. Untuk kali ini, itu cukup membuatku lega. Setidaknya hubungan kami bukan hanya karena hubungan darah tetapi juga dalam bentuk kasih sayang.

Di kegelapan malam, aku menyeret koperku. Aku masih belum memiliki tempat tujuan. Karena sudah cukup larut, aku memutuskan untuk ke rumah sepupuku yang terletak beberapa blok dari rumahku. Rumah Sasori. Besok pagi aku akan mencari tempat tinggal.

* * *

TBC

Ehmm.. Belum ada romance di chapter pertama. Satu lagi dan gak bakal bosen-bosennya aku bilang buat review ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not me.. It`s Masashi Kishimoto.

Aya Harukawa back.. :)

Pair: ShikaTema, Slight SasoTema, Slight (?)

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: K+

Warning : OOC, AU, gaje.. apalah terserah.. hancur.

Nah, daripada makin ngelantur. Just read it and don't forget to review. Ok?

Happy read.. :)

**Something that I Want To Do**

Aku terbangun pagi ini karena Sasori menggangguku.

"Hei, bangun putri tidur. Ini sudah siang, kau ingin tidur di sini seharian atau kau akan mencari tempat tinggalmu yang baru?" sapa Sasori.

Aku mengerang malas. Sebenrnya aku ingin malas-malasan di sini. Tapi, mengingat adu argumentku tadi malam dengannya, itu tidak mungkin ku lakukan.

_Flasback_

"Temari? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasori ketika membuka pintu.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Tou-san," jawabku sekenanya.

Sasori melihatku dari atas ke bawah dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Kau yang pergi dari rumah atau kau yang disuruh pergi?"

Aku menatap Sasori. Lelaki ini sungguh menjengkelkan, menurutku.

"Minggir. Biarkan aku masuk," ujarku sambil menepis tangan Sasori.

"O-oh, tidak bisa begitu. Kau kira ini pukul berapa? Dan seenaknya masuk kesini serta menumpang bahkan tanpa mengucapkan 'Permisi'?" tanya Sasori. "Oke, kau memang seorang putri kaya raya. Tapi, jangan kau pikir kami bisa kau perlakukan dengan sewenang-wenang,"

Aku menatap tajam Sasori. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu,"  
"Yah, tapi pada kenyataannya kau seperti itu," balas Sasori.

Kami saling bertatapan. Mengadu pandangan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Baa-san. Nenek Chiyo yang tak lain nenekku dan Sasori.

Kami terpaku begitu melihat Baa-san. Sasori yang lebih dulu sadar dan menjelaskan pada Baa-san.

"Begini, Temari ingin menginap di sini. Karena dia di usir oleh ayahnya. Menurut nenek bagaimana?" tanya Sasori menatap Baa-san seolah-olah anak kecil yang manja.

Aku mengernyit tidak senang. Bagaimana tidak? Sasori lebih tua tiga tahun dariku dan dia bersikap pada Baa-san seperti anak kecil. Jangan bercanda. Aku saja tidak pernah seperti itu pada Tou-san maupun Kaa-san.

"Hei, aku kan tidak bilang kalau aku di usir," belaku.

"Terimalah kenyataannya, Temari. Kau di usir," kata Sasori memandangku sinis.

Aku mengangkat alis. "O, yeah? Aku akui aku di usir. Sekarang biarkan aku menginap untuk hari ini saja," kataku mengalah.

Sudah cukup ocehan untuk hari ini.

"Sebaiknya kau katakan 'tolong', Temari," ujar Sasori yang semakin membuatku ingin mencekiknya.

"Tolong biarkan aku menginap Sasori-kun, Baa-san?"

Sasori mengangguk senang. Sedangkan Baa-san mempersilahkanku masuk. Aku masuk dan mengatakan 'Permisi' sebelum Sasori menyuruhku mengatakannya.

"Ingat. Kau hanya di sini sampai besok. Satu hari saja,"

"Iya, aku tahu. Dasar," ucapku.

Sasori menunjukkan kamarku lalu berlalu. Mungkin dia ingin istirahat.

_End of flashback_

Aku bangun dari tidurku.

"Hei, cepat mandi atau kau ingin keluar dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Sasori kembali memarahi.

Dia melebihi Kaa-san soal cerewetnya. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan segera pergi untuk mandi sebelum dia kembali untuk memarahiku.

"Temari! Kau lama sekali!"

Sasori menggedor pintu kamar mandi. _Dasar tidak sopan, seenaknya saja menggedor kamar mandi seorang gadis!_ Marahku.

"Iya! Sebentar lagi aku keluar!" teriakku dari kamar mandi.

_Skip bath time_

Di ruang makan, Sasori dan Baa-san telah menungguku. Baa-san menyambutku dengan senyum sedangkan Sasori seperti biasa. Dengan wajah juteknya dia menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

"Kau mandi atau memandikan kuda di dalam sana?" tanya Sasori.

"Bisa tidak jangan membahas itu sekarang?" sanggahku.

Baa-san menatap Sasori. "Sasori, berhentilah sebentar mengganggu dia,"

"Nenek selalu membela dia," sungut Sasori.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Keluargaku tidak pernah seperti itu. Semua selalu tentang bisnis dan bisnis. Sedikit canda tak pernah kudengar dari rumah itu. Tapi, kali ini aku menyadari bahwa suasana seperti inilah yang kurindukan di rumah itu.

"Temari, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dengan temanku di Konoha?" tanya Baa-san.

"Teman?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Masa` aku harus tinggal dengan nenek yang berada di Konoha? Yang benar saja! Maksudku aku harus jadi pengurus manula? Bukannya aku tidak sopan atau tidak tahu diri. Tapi, aku juga punya kehidupan sendiri kan?

"Jangan khawatir. Dia tidak sedikitpun terlihat seperti nenek-nenek," ujar Baa-san seolah mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan.

"Ah, tapi aku memiliki kuliah di sini," tolakku halus.

"Bisa pindah bukan?" Sasori menyela.

"E-eh, tapi,"

"Ayolah, dia ingin sekali memiliki anak perempuan,"

"Tetapi kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku.

"Dia meminta tolong padaku. Kebetulan kau sedang mencari tempat tinggal. Nah, benar-benar suatu takdir bukan? Kalau kau tidak percaya, Sasori akan menjengukmu setiap seminggu sekali. Bagaimana?"

Aku menjadi tidak dapat berkata-kata. "Kuliahku, bagaimana?"

"Kalau masalah itu," Baa-san melihat Sasori. "Sasori, itu bagianmu,"

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Sasori tidak percaya.

Baa-san tersenyum membuat Sasori lemas. Rambut merahnya yang semenjak tadi sudah dibuatnya berdiri kini jatuh terkulai.

"Kau kan lulusan dari sana," ujar Baa-san.

"Tapi kan beda jurusan, Nek," kata Sasori.

Baa-san berpikir sebentar. "Memang kau jurusan apa?"

"Aku kedokteran," kata Sasori lagi.

"Aku seni musik," jawabku.

Baasan tersenyum lagi. "Bukankah sama saja?" Baa-san berkata tanpa rasa bersalah.

Aku dan Sasori saling berhadapan. Berpandangan bingung.

"Nenek!"

"Baa-san!"

Baa-san melihat kami berdua. "Wah-wah.. Sepertinya kalian bersemangat sekali untuk hal ini, ya! Nah, setelah ini kalian harus cepat,"

Aku dan Sasori melorot sampai ke bawah. Sepertinya aku benar-benar akan pindah ke Konoha. Kali ini kelihatannya Baa-san sangat serius.

OoOo

"Hei Sasori, kau yakin tentang hal ini?" tanyaku.

"Kalau nenek sudah bilang seperti itu, aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak," jawab Sasori.

Aku terdiam melihat Sasori mengurus kepindahanku. Dia benar-benar mematuhi Baa-san. Aku melihat ke sekitarku. Sebentar lagi aku tidak akan melihat pemandangan ini. Pohon-pohon ini. Kelas-kelas ini. Ini semua akan membuatku kangen setengah mati.

"Langit dan matahari di Konoha masih sama dengan di Suna," kata Sasori mengagetkanku.

Untuk sebentar aku terpana akan kata-katanya. Sungguh, itu sebuah perkataan yang membuatku tenang. Setidaknya, aku masih melihat matahari dan langit yang sama seperti di Suna. Belum sempat aku mengangkat kepala untuk memberikan senyumanku pada Sasori, dia sudah memelukku duluan.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanyaku gelagapan. Benar-benar mengagetkanku.

"Aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu di sana. Kau hati-hati ya di sana,"

Aku melepaskan pelukannya. "Sasori, Konoha tidak sejauh yang kau kira. Itu hanya Negara tetangga,"

Sasori tersenyum menatapku. "Itu baru sepupuku,"

Lalu Sasori mengacak-acak rambutku. Membuatku mau tak mau harus tertawa juga karena dia memperlakukanku seperti adik kecilnya.

"Jangan khawatir masalah uang, oke?" katanya lagi sebelum kami meninggalkan kampus tempatku belajar.

"Hahaha.. Tentu saja, uang tabunganku masih cukup untuk setahun,"

"Iya.. Dasar kau," katanya lagi.

"Omong-omong, kau jangan memperlakukan seperti itu lagi di depan umum. Kita kan sudah dewasa," sungutku.

"Memperlakukanmu seperti apa?"

"Memperlakukanku seperti adik kecilmu," aku memonyongkan mulutku.

Kusadari ada sedikit perubahan pada wajah Sasori, walau tidak kentara aku dapat melihatnya. Sebelum kutanyakan dia langsung menyambung perkataanku tadi.

"Yah, aku kan anak tunggal. Masa` aku tidak boleh punya adik kecil?"

"Boleh sih, tapi tidak boleh di depan banyak orang seperti itu.. O,iya kenapa cepat sekali proses pemindahanku?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya tidak cepat, tapi yang jadi petugas itu sudah lama mengejar-ngejar aku. Yah, kukatakan kalau dia bisa melakukan ini secara cepat, nanti malam aku akan menemaninya jalan-jalan,"

Aku menatapnya takjub. "Wah, belum jadi dokter kau sudah punya penggemar ya,"

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi!"

Sasori menarik tangaku pergi. "Hei, kita mau kemana?"

"Ayo ikut saja. Biar kuberikan kau sebuah kenangan untuk kau ingat di Konoha nanti!"

0o0o0o0o0o

Hari pertamaku di Konoha. Aku memandang keluar jendela. Pindahanku telah selesai dan aku tinggal dengan sepasang suami istri yang bernama Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Sungguh, wanita bernama Tsunade, yang sudah berumur di atas 50 tahun itu, tampak masih berusia 30 tahun. Aku heran, apa yang dipakainya sehingga tampak awet muda seperti itu.

"Jangan melamun," tegur Tsunade-san.

Aku meringis sebentar dan tersenyum kaku. Berbincang-bincang dengan orang baru bukanlah kelebihanku.

"Temari, kau harus jalan-jalan berkeliling dulu,"

"Iya, Tsunade-san,"

Dia menepuk bahuku dan kemudian keluar. Ada baiknya jika aku mengikuti sarannya. Sekalian melihat bagaimana keadaan di sekelilingku. Mungkin aku akan mendapat teman di sini.

"Aku pergi," ucapku sebelum keluar rumah.

Keadaan si Suna dan Konoha benar-benar berbeda. Di Konoha udaranya sejuk sedangkan di Suna udaranya terasa panas. Walaupun kuakui, aku sudah merindukan udara itu.

Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning dan memiliki tiga garis di pipinya masuk ke sebuah warung ramen. Kelihatannya semangat sekali, pasti dia sangat menyukai ramen. Terlihat di wajahnya. Aku tersenyum menahan tawa. Kurasa Konoha tidak seburuk perkiraanku. Mungkin aku bisa menikmati hidup di sini.

"Perhatikan jalanmu!"

Seorang pemuda berambut nenas bertabrakan denganku. Baru saja aku merasa bisa menikmati hidup di sini dan sudah terjadi kejadian seperti ini. Apa mungkin aku bisa menikmati hidup di sini? Aku mulai bertanya-tanya akan kelangsungan kehidupanku di sini.

"Kalau kau menabrak seseorang, bukannya kau harus meminta maaf?" tanya pemuda berambut nenas itu (lagi).

Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi. "Kau yang menabrakku duluan,"

"Bagini ya kuncir empat. Dari tadi kau yang berjalan melihat ke arah warung ramen. Kusarankan kalau kau lapar, lebih baik kau membelinya agar jangan menabrak orang," kata pemuda itu ketus dan meninggalkanku.

Aku ingin sekali menendangnya dan mencekiknya.

"Lebih jangan terlibat dengan perempuan. Cih, mendokusei!" katanya lagi.

Untung saja aku masih bisa menahan amarahku. Kalau tidak, sepatu ini sudah melayang ke kepalanya. Aku menghela napas berat. Lebih baik kalau aku melanjutkan acara jalan-jalanku ini. Sayangkan kalau tidak?

OoOoOo

"Aku pergi dulu, Tsunade-san, Jiraiya-kun," pamitku pada mereka, sepasang suami istri yang sedang sarapan.

"Kau tidak makan dulu, Temari?" tanya Tsunade-san.

Aku menggeleng, "Saya tidak terbiasa sarapan,"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ya sudah. Hati-hati ya,"

Aku mengangguk dan pergi ke kampus. Proses pemindahanku termasuk sangat cepat. Karena Jiraiya –kun adalah dekan di kampus itu. Jadi, ya mungkin saja karena Jiraiya-kun prosesnya menjadi cepat begitu. Walau aku belum pasti tentang hal itu.

"Temari," panggil Tsunade-san.

"Ya?" tanyaku.

"Kau sudah tahu dimana kampusnya?"

"Sudah," kataku, "Kemarin, aku berkeliling di daerah sini,"

Tsunade-san mengangguk dan memberiku sebuah ciuman jarak jauh. Aku tersenyum lalu membalikkan badanku.

OoOoOo

"Umm, tapi kenapa dia malah pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan kampus?" tanya Tsunade.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia masih ingin berkeliling," jawab Jiraiya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan istrinya. Dia masih sibuk dengan korannya.

OoOoOo

Sial! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dimana jalannya. Ternyata aku salah jalan. Sungguh memalukan jika aku kembali lagi dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak tahu, padahal tadi aku bilang bahwa aku tahu. Kejadian ini merupakan pelajaran bagiku. Jangan menjawab tanpa berfikir matang-matang.

"Hei, kau!"

"Aku?" tanyaku pada seorang cewek berambut coklat dan diikat cepol.

"Ya! Kau! Kau mahasiswa seni musik kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau mahasiswa Konoha University kan?"

"Ya?" aku tak mengerti darimana dia mengetahui hal ini.

"Kau menuju ke arah yang salah,"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Tsunade-sama yang menyuruhku,"

Aku manggut tanda mengerti. Dalam hati aku bersyukur Tsunade-san mengerti tentang diriku.

"Aku Tenten. Kau pasti Temari. Salam kenal,"

"Salam kenal," jawabku.

Tenten seorang cewek yang sangat bersemangat. Dia bisa mengoceh tentang apa yang dia sukai selama berjam-jam tanpa merasa lelah sedikit pun. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Lee, sahabat Tenten dan juga seorang mahasiswa jurusan Sosiologi.

Belum lama aku disini, tetapi aku merasa bahagia. Di Suna banyak orang yang mendekatiku dan ingin menjadi temanku. Semua karena statusku sebagai penerus Sabaku Corporation. Hampir kebanyakan yang mendekatiku semua karena itu. Aku benci diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin di perlakukan sebagai manusia bukan karena statusku. Apa itu terlalu susah?

"Temari, sepertinya sudah waktunya berpisah. Nanti ketika kau mau pulang, telepon saja aku. Ini nomorku," Tenten langsung mengatakan sejumalah nomor padaku.

Ketika Tenten pergi, rasanya agak lumayan sepi. Mungkin karena aku belum memiliki teman disini.

_Rnnnr..Rnnr.._

Ponselku bergetar, tanda bahwa ada sms masuk.

**From: Sasoooori**

**Gimana di Konoha? Lumayan bukan?**

Aku menggeleng kesal, dia benar-benar memperlakukanku seperti adik kecilnya.

**To: Sasoooori**

**Aku baik-baik saja. Dan tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?**

Aku tertawa sambil mengirim sms itu pada Sasori. Baru kali ini ada yang bertanya tentang kabarku.

**From: Sasoooori**

**Ya, aku khawatir kau akan membuat Tsunade-san marah. Kau harus menjadi anak yang baik disana. Seminggu lagi aku akan ke sana. Kau benar-benar sehat bukan?**

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Benar-benar Sasori ini memperlakukan seperti anak 5 tahun. Tanpa sadar, aku langsung menelponnya.

"Hei, aku sehat-sehat saja, Dokter," kataku padanya.

"Ya, baiklah aku tahu dari caramu mengatakannya,"

Aku memutar bola mata ketika mendengarnya namun sedikit merasa geli. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya jika memiliki kakak. Ada yang khawatir ketika kau jauh.

"Sasori, kau akan melanjutkan S2 dimana?" tanyaku.

"Di Suna. Namun, kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan kesana seminggu sekali. Apa ada yang kau inginkan untuk kubawakan dari Suna? Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membawakan kedua adikmu itu, kalau kau kangen,"

"Tidak. Ada-ada saja kau ini. Tolong kau bawakan aku pasir Suna. Aku sungguh kangen," kataku.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Hei, sudah dulu ya,"

_Klik!_

Aku akhirnya menemukan fakultasku.

_Skip _

"Temariii!" Tenten meneriakiku ketika sedang berjalan pulang.

Aku menoleh dengan tampang malas. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sih, pulang tidak bilang-bilang. Badanku kan jadi pegal menunggumu terlalu lama,"

"Aku kan tidak memanggilmu," kata Temari.

Tenten langsung menjitak kepala Temari dengan sangat keras. Hingga Temari mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa kau kira aku budakmu, hingga harus dipanggil untuk menemanimu pulang? Dasar kau putri sok kaya!" Tenten menjitak Temari lagi.

Temari salah tingkah dibuatnya. Antara sakit, marah, senang berkumpul jadi satu. Belum ada orang yang berani memukulnya atau berkata seperti itu padanya. Kecuali anggota keluarganya.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo pulang," kata Temari.

Temari tersenyum tipis. _Mungkin Konoha tidak seburuk perkiraanku._

"Tenten! Neji bilang kau harus ke rumahnya siang ini" terdengar seseorang memanggil Tenten dari belakang.

Tenten menghembuskan napas dan berbalikke belakang untuk menjawab. "Baiklah. Ada perlu apa sih dia?"

"Mana kutahu. Cih, merepotkan," kata lelaki itu sambil berlalu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Temari.

"Shikamaru. Teman Neji,"

"Neji?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Pacarku," kata Tenten. "Dia pasti marah. Habis aku lupa kalau punya janji dengannya. Hehehe," Tenten nyengir gaje.

TBC

Pada chap 2 ini masih sekedar bagaimana kehidupan Temari di Konoha dan pertemuan-pertemuan singkat Temari dengan Shikamaru. Gimana?

Mind to RnR?

Makasih buat review-nya di chap pertama. Beneran! Bahagia rasanya. Hohoho.. –curcol-

Buat :

-Min Cha : pairnya udah tahu kan sekarang? Tapi, bakalan banyak Slight dengan Temari.

-Nanachana: ini udah updet kilat belum? ^_^

-Ga Pake Login : kamu bener! Ini emang ShikaTema.

-CharLene Choi : review lagi?

-EMma ShiKaTeMa : apa ini cukup panjang? :)

-Scarlett Yukarin: Makasih. Ini udah update spped lightning. Hehe..

-Kagome Sabaku: gimana dengan chap 2? Cukup panjang?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not me.. It`s Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. (Plok..Plok..) :D

Pair: Temari

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: K+

Warning : OOC, AU, gaje.. apalah terserah.. hancur.

Gomennnnn.. Telat nih! Kebanyakan tugas dan ujian bikin fic ini jadi terbengkalai! Ditambah jaringan yang sedang payah! Gomen minna!

Ok, just read and see. :)

**Something that I Want To Do**

"_Kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau dengan perjodohan itu," Tou-san menghela napas sebentar. "Sebaiknya kau keluar dari rumah ini,"_

Aku terbangun. Setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi tentang hal itu. Tentang ayah yang mengusirku. Aku memang bahagia di Konoha, tetapi aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku memang sedih di usir oleh ayah. Bahwa perusahaan lebih penting daripada aku. Walau bagaimanapun mereka tetap Tou-san dan Kaa-sanku. Aku benar-benar selalu merindukan mereka. Terlepas dari sifat menjengkelkan mereka.

Setiap minggu Sasori memang datang menjengukku dan memberikan kabar terbaru tentang keluargaku. Kuakui itu mengurangi sedikit rasa khawatir pada diriku. Tetapi, aku malah merasa tidak enak pada Sasori karena menghabiskan waktunya untukku. Bukankah dia juga memiliki waktu untuk dirinya sendiri?

Aku keluar kamar. Menatap kamar yang sering kali dipakai oleh Sasori ketika dia datang dan menginap di Konoha. Seperti hari ini. Dia datang kemarin dan kembali besok. Sasori pasti membutuhkan energi untuk kembali besok.

Aku menghela napas dan berjalan ke beranda rumah. Mungkin sedikit udara malam dapat menenangkanku dan membuatku mengantuk. Aku memandangi bulan serta langit malam dengan takjub. Kemudian tersenyum karena teringat sesuatu.

"_Langit dan matahari di Konoha masih sama dengan di Suna,"_

Kata-kata yang Sasori ucapkan padaku sebelum aku pergi dari Suna. Tou-san, Kaa-san, Kankurou serta Gaara juga tidur di bawah langit yang sama walau kami berjauhan. Ya, itu pasti.

"Tebak siapa ini?" seseorang menutup mataku dari belakang.

"Sasori. Pasti kau," kataku kesal.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu secepat itu sih?" tanya Sasori kesal.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan memutar bola mataku. Karena hanya dia yang suka sekali menutup mataku dan aku sangat hapal dengan suaranya.

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi?" tanya Sasori sambil menatap langit.

"Lagi?" aku menyipitkan mata. "Darimana kau tahu? Kau mengintipku?"

Sasori menahan tawanya sampai wajahnya memerah mendengar tuduhan yang kutujukan padanya. Aku menyipitkan mata tanda tidak suka. Sasori malah semakin menjadi-jadi dan semakin menggodaku.

"Sssstt!" aku menempelkan jariku di bibir. "Jangan membuat keributan di tengah malam seperti ini,"

Sasori mengibas-ngibaskan tangan. "Baiklah.. baiklah.. Karena hampir setiap malam ketika aku menginap, lampu kamarmu hidup pada saat tengah malam. Kukira kau menderita insomnia,"

Aku menghembuskan napas. "Dan kau masih terbangun pada saat lampu kamarku hidup?"

Sasori tampak salah tingkah. Dia menggaruk-garuk rambut merahnya yang tertiup angin semilir.

"Hentikan itu. Kepalamu tidak gatal," kataku kesal.

Seketika Sasori langsung mengehentikan aktivitas menggaruk kepalanya. Aku bersedekap sambil menatap tajam padanya. Sasori semakin salah tingkah. Dia sekarang malah menggaruk pipinya.

"Pipimu tidak gatal. Hentikan," kataku semakin kesal.

"Kau bukan aku. Kau tidak tahu tentangku," katanya sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"O,ya? Dengar Sasori. Aku mengenalmu sejak aku kecil. Yah, meski tidak akrab. Aku orang yang paling sering datang ke rumah Baa-san," ujarku.

"Tetapi kau bukan aku. Kau tidak tahu apakah kepalaku gatal atau pipiku gatal. Kau tidak tahu. Jadi berhentilah seolah-olah kau mengetahui semuanya, Temari," balas Sasori. Membuatku ingin menonjok wajahnya.

"Ya, aku memang bukan kau. Tetapi, aku tahu tentangmu. Aku tahu kau akan menggaruk kepalamu, pipi, tangan, apapun yang bisa kau garuk ketika kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jadi katakan padaku apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan itu,"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, Temari. Dan lihat kau sekarang, bukan karena kau sudah lama mengenalku, kau dapat mengetahui apa yang ada di kepalaku!" Sasori membentakku.

Aku terkejut untuk sesaat tetapi dapat menguasai diri dengan cepat. Jangan sampai Sasori melihat perubahanku. Itu akan memperkeruh suasana.

"Kau berbohong padaku, Sasori," ucapku. Lalu berlalu dari beranda dan pergi menuju kamarku.

Sasori tetap di beranda sambil menatap langit.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku. Dan berbaring sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi. Sasori dan aku memang sering bertengkar, tetapi tidak pernah dia membentakku seperti tadi. Apapun yang dia sembunyikan itu, dia menjaga rapat-rapat rahasianya dariku.

Tak berapa lama aku mendengar langkah kaki dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamarku, sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup terdengar. Aku tertidur setelah itu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ketika aku terbangun pagi ini, Tsunade-san mengatakan bahwa Sasori sudah kembali pagi-pagi sekali. Aku merasa agak menyesal telah bertengkar dengannya semalam. Padahal dia sangat baik terhadapku.

Tak lama, Tenten datang menjemputku lalu kami pergi bersama ke kampus.

"Kau terlihat lesu hari ini, Temari," kata Tenten sambil mengamatiku.

"O, ya? Aku tidak merasakan apapun," jawabku.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk.

"O,ya! Bagaimana dengan sepupumu yang ganteng itu? Apa dia sudah kembali ke Suna?" Tenten membuka percakapan baru tentang Sasori.

_Sasori,_ pikirku. _Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan Sasori._

Tenten menepuk pundakku, "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini," kata Tenten yang melihatku bengong.

"Hn,"

"Apa? Kau bilang apa? Jawabanmu tidak jelas," ujar Tenten.

"Dia tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengehembuskan napas," kata seseorang tiba-tiba.

Tenten menoleh secara cepat. "Shikamaru! Berhentilah muncul secara tiba-tiba!"

Shikamaru menatap Tenten sebentar kemudian beralih kepadaku.

"Dia hanya sedikit stres," kata Shikamaru lalu berlalu dari hadapan kami.

Aku tercengang menatapnya. Antara bingung dan takjub. Takjub dengan kecepatannya dalam menganalisis sesuatu dan bingung terhadap apa yang dia lakukan.

"Dia sedang apa sih?" tanyaku bingung.

Tenten mengangkat bahu. "_Who`s know?_ Terkadang dia memang seperti itu. Aneh dan dia mahasiswa kedokteran yang paling malas yang pernah kulihat,"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Maksudmu?"

"Dia itu teman Neji, satu fakultas. Dan Shikamaru itu orang yang paling malas yang pernah ada. Tetapi, nilainya lumayan tinggi malah di atas Neji," jelas Tenten berapi-api.

"Mungkin dia memang pintar,"

Tenten menghembuskan napas. "Atau karena dia anak seorang dokter,"

"Sudahlah, jangan berprasangka buruk kepada orang hanya karena pacarmu kalah olehnya," kataku sambil nyengir, lupa pada masalahku dengan Sasori.

Tenten memonyongkan mulut dan pergi meninggalkanku. Marah karena aku tidak mendukung teorinya tentang Shikamaru.

"Tenten! Tunggu!" aku berlari mengejar Tenten yang semakin menjauh.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aku melihat seorang pemuda sedang tiduran di halaman belakang kampus. Dengan rambut seperti nenas itu, tidak sulit untuk mengenalinya. Shikamaru. Tanpa sadar aku malah mendekati orang yang dicurigai oleh temanku sendiri.

"Hai," sapaku.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Shikamaru. Matanya tetap terpejam. Aku menghembuskan napas dan duduk disamping Shikamaru. Saat ini aku benar-benar butuh udara segar. Sasori benar-benar membuatku panik. Harusnya ia sudah memberitahuku 3 jam yang lalu bahwa dia sudah sampai di Suna. Tetapi, hingga saat ini tidak ada tanda-tanda darinya. Aku takut Sasori mengalami hal tidak menyenangkan selama perjalanan.

Namun, aku terlalu gengsi untuk menelponnya duluan setelah pertengkaran kami tadi malam. Aku menatap gelisah kepada _handphone_ yang sedang kupegang. Berharap benda itu akan segera berdering sebagaimana biasanya.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba duluan,"

Aku menoleh secara cepat. Raut wajahku persis seperti habis bertemu setan. "Shikamaru! Jangan berkata tiba-tiba seperti itu! Kau membuatku kaget saja,"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Dasar, kau ini bisanya hanya mengagetkan orang dan tidur saja," kataku kesal.

Shikamaru tidak membalas perkataanku. Sepertinya dia sudah kembali tertidur. Kembali ke dalam mimpinya.

Shikamaru mengatakan hal yang tepat pada saat yang tepat. Entah bagaimana dia dapat mengatakan sesuatu yang tepat untuk masalahku. Apakah kepalaku tembus pandang sehingga orang-orang dapat melihat apa yang sedang kupikirkan?

Aku mulai memikirkan perkataan Shikamaru. Tidak ada salahnya dengan meminta maaf duluan. Selalu ada yang pertama untuk segala hal. Aku mengaktifkan _handphone_-ku. Dan menelpon Sasori.

Sasori tidak menjwab panggilanku. Aku menatap kesal pada layar. Aku kesal pada Sasori yang tidak mau menjawab telponku. Aku merasa sangat kesal.

"Mau makan?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Kini aku sudah tidak terlalu kaget. "Dimana?"

"Kantin,"

Shikamaru dan aku lalu berjalan bersama menuju kantin. Untuk sejenak aku kembali lupa dengan masalah Sasori.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Shikamaru. "Hari ini aku yang bayar. Kelihatannya kau sedang kesal hari ini,"

Aku mendongak ke atas, ke samping, ke belakang dan berputar-putar di tempatku berdiri. Shikamaru menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang mencari tahu, apakah kepalaku tembus pandang. Sehingga kau bisa mengetahui apa yang sedang kupikirkan,"

Shikamaru cengo. Lalu mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Lalu apa kesimpulanmu?"

"Kesimpulanku adalah kepalaku tidak tembus pandang dan mungkin kau memiliki kekuatan super sehingga bisa tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan orang-orang,"

Shikamau tertawa kecil. "Dasar kau. Bukan itu. Hanya saja kau terlalu mudah di tebak. Sudah cepat pilih apa yang kau mau!"

Spontan tubuhku bergerak mengambil roti dan kopi kemudian Shikamaru mengambil sebuah roti kari dan kopi. Lalu ia membayarnya.

"Kau ikut-ikutan," kataku.

"Cih, merepotkan. Buat apa aku mengikutimu?"

"Yah, mungkin saja karena kau menyukaiku? Hahaha.. Hanya bercanda, jangan dianggap serius,"

"Cih, merepot-," kata-kata Shikamaru terputus karena menabrakku yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Shikamaru.

Tanganku menunjuk seseorang yang kini tersenyum di hadapanku.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Temari," kata orang itu padaku.

"I-Itachi?" tanyaku tak percaya.

TBC

How about it? Mind to RnR?

Hontou ni arigatou minna! Review-review nya membangkitkan semangat dan jadi intropeksi diri. Semoga pada chap ketiga ini bisa lebih baik. :)

Buat:

-Namiya Temari : Yap, kalau begitu baca sampai habis, dan saya tunggu reviewnya! ;)

-Hello Kitty Cute : Gomen! Gak bisa apdet kilat! :(

-Scarlett Yukarin : Makasih banget buat masukannya. Jadi bisa mengintopeksi diri lagi! Moga-moga yang ini udah bener..

-CharLene Choi : Hmm, ayo baca lagi yaa..

-MinCha : Cerita baru saja dimulai.. Hehehe.. Tetep baca yaa. Jangan lupa reviewnya? ;)

-Gui gui, Takana Nara, Hanamana Zui, Emma ShiKaTeMa, Nana Chana : Gomen, udah berusaha apdet kilat, tapi gara-gara penuh ujian jadi gak bisa deh.. huhuuuu.. *menangisi nasib*

-Simba Chan : Makasih.. Review lagi?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not me.. It`s Masashi Kishimoto.

Aya Harukawa back.. :)

Pair: ShikaTema, Slight ItaTema, Slight (?)

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: K+

Warning : OOC, AU, gaje.. apalah terserah.. hancur.

Finally. UN berakhir! Wow! Langsung aja bikin lanjutannya. Gomen minna! Selama UN belum berakhir, gak ada yang namanya boleh buka leppie-ku tersayang. -curcol-

Nah, sekarang silahkan baca chapter 4 yaaa.. :)

Happy read :D

**Something that I Want To Do**

"I-Itachi?" tanyaku dengan suara parau.

Entah mengapa orang yang tidak ingin kulihat sampai mati itu ada di hadapanku sekarang. Dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Aku benci senyum itu. Walau harus kuakui aku merindukannya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

_Well, _nyaris saja aku melupakan keberadaannya. Tetapi, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menjawab Shikamaru. Lidahku kelu. Aku hanya terpaku menatap lurus kepada Itachi yang mengumbar senyum -mautnya- padaku.

"Temari?" Shikamaru menyentuh pundakku dengan lembut.

Syukurlah, tindakannya menyelamatkanku. Kini, aku mulai bisa membalas senyum Itachi dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Aku tak sudi harus berlama-lama mengobrol dengan orang seperti itu.

"Oh. Hai," kataku pendek pada Itachi dan segera pergi dari situ.

Yah, itu sih masih rencanaku. Kalau saja Itachi tidak menahan tanganku. Dan kulihat Shikamaru masih berdiri pada tempatnya, tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Aku menatap jengkel padanya yang diam saja tak bereaksi.

Aku menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Lepaskan aku,"

"Kalau tidak?" tanya Itachi.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal. Bisa tidak, lepaskan aku. Dan berlagaklah tidak kenal denganku,"

"Sayangnya tidak," kata Itachi. Sudah tidak ada senyum di wajahnya. Kali ini ekspresi wajahnya sangat serius, ekspresi yang dulu sangat kusukai.

Aku memalingkan wajah, berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan-ingatanku tentangnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang tanganku yang satunya. Shikamaru. Entah sejak kapan dia berpindah kesitu.

"Bukannya, dia bilang lepaskan?" kata Shikamaru. Setengah bertanya, setengah menyuruh.

Itachi menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan datar. Aku merasa bahwa keadaan ini akan semakin memburuk. Pergi dari sini adalah hal yang paling baik yang pernah aku pikirkan.

"Dia pacarmu?" tanya Itachi padaku dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Shikamaru meletakkan tangannya di pundakku sambil menguap. Membuatku sedikit risih dan jengkel dengan kelakuannya.

"Bukan. Dia bukan pacarku. Dan kau jangan ganggu aku lagi! Kau punya hidup sendiri, bukan?" kataku sambil menyindirnya dan kurasakan Shikamaru sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

Ya, menyindir Itachi atas apa yang pernah dia lakukan untukku dulu. Dulu sekali.

Lalu aku berlalu meninggalkan orang itu. Meniggalkan Itachi di kantin.

Shikamaru baru melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku setelah agak jauh dari kantin. Matanya menatap malas padaku. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan terlontar kata 'cih, mendokusei' dari mulutnya lalu pergi. Tetapi, setelah, agak lama dia tidak melakukan apa yang aku bayangkan. Dia hanya diam dengan mata malasnya dan menatapku. Seolah-olah aku adalah orang yang paling bersalah di seluruh jagad raya ini. Dia menatapku dengan pandang introgasi_nya._

"Apa maumu?" kataku sebal.

Sudah cukup Itachi, jangan sampai Shikamaru juga seperti itu. Menyebalkan.

"Cih, mendokusei," katanya.

Lalu pergi dari hadapanku. Aku menganga tak percaya. Maksudku, setelah memelototiku dengan mata malasnya dan membuatku salah tingkah, dia pergi begitu saja? Membuatku ingin menonjok giginya atau menjambak rambut nenasnya.

Setelah itu tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti dan menatapku dengan pancaran sinar mata yang berbeda, "Kupikir kau akan mengatakan bahwa aku pacarmu di depan mantanmu. Agar kau tidak terlihat 'kalah'. Tetapi, ternyata tidak. Kau lain dari orang kebanyakan,"

Aku tersenyum sombong, "Kau bisa menyebutku LUAR BIASA,"

Kulihat mata Shikamaru berubah kembali menjadi mata malas. Membuatku berfikir apakah aku melakukan kesalahan dengan kata-kataku barusan. Tetapi, kemudian dengan cepat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kata-kataku barusan adalah hal yang sempurna.

Shikamaru berbalik dan pergi.

Dengan cepat aku berteriak padanya, "Dia bukan mantanku!"

Shikamaru berhenti dan berbalik menatapku. Setelah itu wajahku kembali terasa panas. Entah untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu. Entah untuk apa. Aku hanya merasa tidak senang dia menyebut aku dan Itachi mantan. Karena aku memang tidak pernah berpacaran dengan orang itu.

Hal yang lebih mengejutkan lainnya adalah Shikamaru tersenyum dengan mata malasnya. Kurasakan kembali wajahku panas. Aku menatap lantai untuk menghindari tatapan Shikamaru. Padahal rasanya Shikamaru hanya bersikap biasa. Tetapi, entah mengapa aku merasa berdebar-debar seperti ini. Bahkan wajahku pun panas. Apa aku sedang menderita demam sehingga Shikamaru begitu terlihat keren?

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng dan menghilangkan perasaan aneh. Kulihat Shimaru akan mengucapkan sesuatu. Mungkin dia akan berkata 'sampai nanti' atau 'kau harus cerita itu padaku nanti'. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan diucapkan padaku.

"Cih, mendokusei,"

Kata-kata itu sukses membuatku melongo heboh. Kata-kata macam apa itu?

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Bukan urusanku, dia mantanmu atau bukan,"

Lalu Shikamau benar-benar pergi. Dia tidak berbalik dan tidak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya pergi dari situ. Membuatku menelan ludah. Sedikit perasaan kecewa memasuki relung hatiku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tenten menyambutku di gerbang ketika aku keluar dari kampus. Dengan Shikamaru di sampingnya. Aku memasang senyum terbaikku.

"Sudah lama?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua.

"Belum kok," jawab Tenten.

Aku melirik Shikamaru. Dia tetap seperti biasa dengan mata malasnya. Mungkin tindakannya dari tadi pagi adalah ingin menghiburku atau apalah. Karena aku tahu faktanya adalah Shikamaru itu tetanggaku. Dan sebelum aku berangkat sekolah aku mendengar Tsunade-san menyuruhnya untuk menghiburku karena aku begitu terlihat menyedihkan pagi ini.

Mendadak aku mengerti. Shkamaru memenuhi permintaan Tsunade-san. Bukan apa-apa. _Dia hanya memenuhi permintaan Tsunade-san saja. Dia bukan pehatian padaku atas kemauannya sendiri. _ Entah mengapa fakta itu membuatku agak kecewa.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi, memecah lamunanku tentang Shikamaru. Aku melihat siapa yang menelponku, walau aku sudah tahu.

_Sasori_, batinku.

Aku menghembuskan napas lega. Akhirnya perang dingin kami berakhir. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum senang.

"Halo?" aku menjawab panggilan Sasori.

Kulirik Tenten sibuk berbicara dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya mendengarkan dengan wajah ogah-ogahan dan banyak menguap. _Dasar tidak sopan,_ batinku.

"Temari? Kau mendengarku?" tanya Sasori.

Aku gelagapan menjawabnya. Tentu saja aku mendengarnya. Tetapi aku malah melihati Shikamaru dan tidak konsentrasi pada apa yang dibicarakan Sasori padaku.

"Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Kau sibuk?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak. Benar, aku tidak sibuk. Sungguh!" kataku setengah merayu Sasori agar tidak marah lagi padaku. Licik memang.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi malam. Kau memaafkanku?"

"Tidak," kataku tegas. Kudengar Sasori sedikit terbatuk sewaktu kubilang tidak.

"Kau belum meminta maaf karena kau tidak pamit padaku dan tidak memberiku kabar tadi. Kau belum meminta maaf padaku tentang itu. Jadi, aku belum bisa memaafkanmu,"

Sasori mendesah lega, "Maafkan aku. Kupikir kau sangat marah padaku sehingga tidak mau berbicara lagi padaku. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk pergi diam-diam. Maafkan aku,"

Aku tersenyum senang. Kami sudah berbaikan itu yang penting.

"Bukan kau yang menentukan aku masih marah padamu atau tidak. Jadi, kalau kau sampai mengulangi kejadian tadi, aku akan marah besar padamu, Sasori,"

"Baiklah, Temari. Kau benar-benar," kata-kata Sasori terputus karena ada pesawat lewat di atasku dan aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang diucapkan olehnya.

Dan aku berpura-pura mendengarnya saja. Aku tidak mau dia marah lagi padaku. Sudah cukup semua masalah ini. Dan sekarang saatnya berbaikan.

Aku menutup ponsel dengan perasaan bahagia. Satu masalah akhirnya selesai.

"Hei, kau," kata Shikamaru sambil menarik kerah bajuku. "Rumahmu di sini,"

Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. Sungguh memalukan. Dan kulihat Tenten sudah bersama orang lain. Neji. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kapan tepatnya Neji bergabung dengan kami.

"Saat kau berbicara dengan ponselmu. Neji datang," kata Shikamaru.

Aku memekik pelan. Dia melakukannya lagi. Dia bisa membaca isi kepalaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku hampir berteriak histeris kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum yang menyeramkan dengan mata malasnya. Membuatku bertanya harus merasa ngeri atau lucu. Dia lebih cocok dengan _image_ malas daripada menyeramkan.

"Aku membaca isi kepalamu yang transparan itu," katanya.

Aku mematung mendengarnya. Kata-katanya yang terakhir benar-benar membuatku ngeri. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung lari tunggang-langgang berlari masuk ke rumah. Sebisa mungkin menjauh darinya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku sedang memainkan gitarku ketika terdengar ketukan di pintu dan Tsunade-san masuk ke kamarku membawa serta Shikamaru di belakangnya. Aku terkejut dan hampir melemparkan gitarku ke wajahnya.

"Ah, aku membawa seorang tamu untukmu, Temari-chan," kata Tsunade-san.

"A-ah, ya.. Baiklah," kataku salah tingkah.

Tsunade-san tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk masuk ke kamarku.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku ketika Tsunade-san pergi.

Shikamaru dengan seenak udelnya duduk di tempat tidurku dan langsung tiduran. Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dia malah tidak sadar dan malah menguap lebar. Keinginanku untuk menjambak rambutnya menjadi semakin besar.

"Kau sadar tidak berada di kamar siapa?" tanyaku gusar.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Ino," jawab Shikamaru dan langsung tiduran.

Aku terkesiap mendengarnya. Namun, sepertinya Shikamaru tidak sadar dengan perkataanya barusan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Shikamaru menoleh pelan padaku. "Hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti! Kau tadi bilang.. bilang,"

"Bilang apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Aku berusaha untuk mengatakannya. Tetapi, lagi-lagi lidahku kelu. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya dengan keras. Selain itu, entah mengapa jantungku berdegup kencag. Sehingga aku jadi takut Shikamaru akan mendengarnya.

Shikamaru menatapku dengan mata malasnya. Efeknya sangat mengejutkan buatku. Lagi-lagi wajahku terasa panas dan debaran ini menjadi semakin kuat saja. Aku tertunduk menatap lantai.

_Kenapa sih aku ini?_ Batinku dalam hati.

"Kau tadi.. Tadi bilang.. Ino," kataku pelan.

Alis mata Shikamaru terangkat sebelah. "Benarkah? Yah, kamar ini dulu miliknya. Mungkin aku salah sebut tadi,"

"Memang salah sebutkan. Kenapa harus jadi mungkin?"

"Yah, sama sajalah," kata Shikamaru.

"Tidak sama! Mungkin dan memang itu tidak sama,"

Shikamaru menatapku. "Cih, terserah kau sajalah,"

Aku merasa kecewa. Tidak tahu untuk apa. Hanya merasa kecewa saja.

"Kau bisa memainkan gitar?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja," jawabku.

"Itachi yang mengajarkannya?"

"Ya," aku mengangguk cepat. "Eh?"

"Jadi, siapa dia?" tanya Shikamaru.

Aku memonyongkan mulut. "Tadi kau bilang bukan urusanmu," kataku sebal.

"Yah, habis Tsunade-san menyuruhku lagi untuk bertanya, sih," kata Shikamaru sambil mengambil napas berat.

Lagi-lagi rasa kecewa itu datang. Entah untuk apa. Dan kemudian tanpa bisa kuhentikan aku telah menceritakan semuanya pada Shikamaru.

"Dia dulu meninggalkanku ketika kami akan naik pentas saat festival band. Padahal kami sudah bersahabat bertahun-tahun dan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tanpa kata-kata, tanpa salam perpisahan dia meninggalkanku,"

"Jadi karena itu kau membenci Itachi? Karena meninggalkanmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bukan! Bukan karena itu. Tetapi, karena dia tidak mengatakan apapun ketika pergi. Membuatku bingung selama beberapa waktu. Membuatku tak ingin lagi percaya pada orang lain. Padahal dia sudah berjanji tidak akan pergi dariku. Karena itulah aku benci padanya,"

"Zzztt," terdengar sebuah suara dari tempat tidurku.

Aku menoleh dan melihat pemuda nenas itu sedang tidur pulas di tempat tidurku. _Sialan,_ batinku. Tentu saja aku sangat malu. Aku sudah bercerita padanya panjang lebar tentang Itachi padanya dan berusaha keras agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Dia, si pemuda nenas itu, malah ketiduran di tempat tidurku. _Sialan, _batinku kembali.

Aku mendekatinya untuk melihat apakah dia tidur sungguhan atau hanya bercanda.

"Hmm," Shikamaru mengigau.

Mau tak mau aku harus menahan tawa agar jangan membangunkannya. Wajahnya terlihat damai. Yah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya juga memandanginya seperti ini sampai aku lelah. _Menyenangkan, _batinku. Padahal tadi aku mau berteriak keras di telinga si nenas itu. Aku kesal padanya.

Shikamaru tidur dengan satu tangan di kepala dan yang satunya lagi di dada. Sebuah kakinya ditekuk dan yang lainnya diluruskan. Aku menatapnya lagi. Melihat bagaimana dia tidur. Melihat bagaimana dia melakukan gerakan halus untuk memindahkan tangannya dari dada ke perutnya. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Mungkin untuk saat ini lebih baik begini saja. _Ya, sekarang lebih baik begini,_ batinku.

TBC

_Well,_ cukup panjang bukan? Segala kritik dan saran sangat di tunggu ya.. :D

-Yue Heartphilia : Ini ShikaTema kok. Tetapi melibatkan banyak Slight di dalamnya.

-Blackcat: Well, akan kuusahakan ini menjadi fic yang berbeda dari biasanya. Review lagi?

-CharLene Choi: Silahkan baca lagi. Dan temukan apa yang ada di dalamnya! (niru gaya iklan promo) hehe.. Tetep baca ya? Jangan lupa reviewnya.. :DD

-Simba Chan: Gomeen gak bisa apdet kilat. Ada UN sih kemaren.. Doain lulus ya..

-Hello Kitty Cute: Yup, bakal ada banyak pair kok. Tapi, sekarang masih ItaTema, ShikaTema. Sabar yaaa.. :)

- EMmA ShiKaTeMa: Seepp, nih udah apdet kan? :)

- Min Cha 'ShikaTema: Iyaa, tapi gak bisa pada chapter ini yaa.. Janji kok bakal dibuat.

-Hanamana Zui: Gomeen, gak bisa apdet kilat. Hiks..Hiks.. :`(

-Namiya Temari: Makasih dah mau datang lagi. Jangan lupa review yaa.

-NanaChana: Dah apdet nih, makasih ya.. Review lagi?

-Naoki: Jagalah rasa penasaranmu, Nak! (Bercanda.. :D) Tetep baca dan review jangan lupa!

-Putri Suna, , Shika lovers: Silahkan dibaca lanjutannya..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not me.. It`s Masashi Kishimoto.

Aya Harukawa back.. :)

Pair: Temari

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: K+

Warning : OOC, AU, gaje.. apalah terserah.. hancur.

Nah, daripada makin ngelantur. Just read it and don't forget to review. Ok?

Happy read.. :)

Chapter 5

* * *

**Something that I Want To Do**

Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja terbangun. Dan aku –karena terlalu cepat- tidak dapat menghindari tatapan mata malasnya. Aku hanya terpaku terdiam disana. Untuk beberapa saat kami sama-sama tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya. Masih dengan mata malasnya.

"E-eh, aku? A-aku yaaa.. Tidak sedang apa-apa," jawabku terbata.

Shikamaru duduk dan menatapku. Aku menelan ludah sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri yang bodoh. Yang mau saja melakukan hal konyol dengan menatap Shikamaru yang tertidur. Bodoh.

Habis aku tergoda begitu saja untuk melihatnya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku kan _hanya tergoda._ Benar, _hanya tergoda._ Itu saja. Tidak ada hal mengejutkan, kok. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan terbangun secepat itu. Mengingat bagaimana lelapnya barusan dia tidur.

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru. Tidak ada apa-apa,"

Shikamaru masih memelototiku dengan pandangan introgasinya. Jangan-jangan dia menganggap aku _pervert? _Mesum? _Sialan, _batinku. Padahal aku tidak pernah berniat untuk jadi seperti itu. Tadi aku hanya, _hanya tergoda_ saja.

"Sepertinya tadi kau memandangiku," kata Shikamaru sambil terus menatapku. "Yah, saat aku tidur tadi,"

Aku memekik pelan. Frustasi atas apa yang sudah merasa sangat malu dengan kelakuanku barusan. Itu bukanlah sifatku yang biasanya. Bukan. Maksudku aku tidak pernah suka melihat kedua adik laki-lakiku tertidur. Aku bahkan tidak peduli. Lalu apa yang barusan kulakukan?

"Kau memandangi aku yang sedang tertidur," kata Shikamaru pendek.

Kontan wajahku memanas. "Bukan!"

Shikamaru menutup telinganya dan menggumamkan 'cih, mendokusei' yang sudah sangat khas dengannya. Aku terlalu panik. Sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku di didik untuk bersikap sebagai seorang Sabaku. Dan seorang Sabaku tidak memandangi seorang pemuda nenas yang sedang tidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Oh, yang benar saja. Aku baru ingat bahwa aku sudah di usir dari rumahku. Apa aku masih seorang Sabaku?

Kepalaku pusing. Apa masih ada yang lebih buruk daripada ini?

"Kau demam," kata Shikamaru pendek.

Dan tiba-tiba tangannya sudah berada di keningku. Membuat wajahku semakin memanas. Kenapa hal ini selalu terjadi ketika aku bersama dia sih? Dan yang lebih parah, aku dan dia baru saja dekat hari ini. Ketika pergi sekolah. Ketika aku sedang kalut dengan masalah Sasori. Ketika dia memberitahu Tenten bahwa aku stress. Dan kini, aku merasa berdebar, salah tingkah, hingga wajahku memanas. Apa ini akibat aku memang demam? Atau karena dia tadi pagi dapat membaca pikiranku?

Apa ini efeknya? Sebelum ini, pikiranku tidak pernah dibaca orang. Jadi aku tidak tahu bahwa efek yang dihasilkannya benar-benar tidak enak. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkannya membaca pikiranku. Aku akan melindunginya. Sehingga Shikamaru tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

Shikamaru bergegas keluar dan kembali dengan sebaskom air es serta handuk. Dia menyuruhku untuk berbaring.

"Tidak," kataku.

"Sudahlah, turuti saja apa kataku. Kau sakit," balasnya.

"Asal kau berjanji satu hal,"

"Cih, mendokusei. Asal bukan hal yang aneh-aneh," katanya.

"Aku mau kau tidak membaca pikiranku lagi. Berjanjilah padaku," kataku serius.

Wajah Shikamaru terlihat aneh. Dan dia berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang menggembung. Aku mengerutkan bibirku tanda kesal.

"Berjanjilah!" desakku.

"Cih, mendokusei. Ya, baiklah. Kalau itu maumu. Sekarang tidurlah dan biarkan aku mengompresmu," katanya.

Aku menurut saja. Padahal aku tahu, kalau aku tidak demam. Shikamaru lalu mengompresku. Dia tidak banyak berkata selama itu. Dia lebih banyak memandangiku. Mungkin membalasku karena telah memandanginya tadi. Aku merasa nyaman seperti itu. Yah, walaupun aku masih sedikit merasa malu dan risih dengan perlakuannya.

.

0o0o0o0o0o

.

Ketika aku terbangun, hari sudah gelap. Aku membuka jendela untuk mencari angina segar. Walaupun tujuanku yang sebenarnya adalah ingin melihatnya. Ingat kan? Dia tetanggaku. Mana tahu dia belum tidur.

Aku sedikit kecewa ketika mengetahui bahwa lampu kamarnya telah mati. Itu artinya bahwa dia telah tertidur bukan? Aku keluar kamar dan pergi ke beranda. Lagi-lagi aku teringat Otou-san. Mimpi buruk itu tidak pernah berakhir bagiku.

.

0o0o0o0o0o

.

Itachi duduk dihadapanku ketika aku sedang makan. Aku menatap tajam padanya.

"Pergilah," kataku dingin.

"Begitu caramu menyapa kawan lama?" tanyanya datar.

"Kalau begitu, diamlah. Aku sedang makan," kataku kasar.

"Wah, wah.. Kau sedang marah, ya?" Itachi tersenyum.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Lagi-lagi kenangan tentangnya memenuhi kepalaku dan aku membenci itu. Aku benci ketika menyadari bahwa aku masih merindukannya. Aku benci diriku yang tidak bisa lupa padanya.

"Kau masih memikirkanku?" tanya Itachi.

Aku mendelikkan mataku padanya. Dia hanya tertawa, menganggap bahwa apa yang barusan kulakukan adalah sebuah guyonan. Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah yang lain. Menghindari tatapannya.

"Aku minta maaf telah meninggalkanmu dulu," katanya memulai percakapan.

Senyum sinis terulas di wajahku. Menegaskan bahwa aku tak butuh dia lagi. Namun baginya, hal itu adalah tanda bahwa aku sangat sedih kehilangannya. Aku benci mengakuinya, tetapi dia benar. Dia benar, bahwa dulu aku sangat sedih setelah dia pergi. Namun, itu dulu. Bukan sekarang.

"Saat itu aku tak bisa berkata banyak padamu," sambung Itachi.

"Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu. Itu sudah berlalu. Dan jika kau bertanya apa kau telah dimaafkan atau belum. Akan kukatakan jawabanku. Itachi, aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang pergilah dari hadapanku," jawabku cepat.

Raut wajah Itachi berubah menjadi tak enak. Aku tahu dia pasti sedang menahan amarahnya. Namun, aku sudah terlanjur membencinya. Dia meninggalkanku sendiri terlalu lama. Hingga ketika aku sadar aku malah menyukai kesendirianku.

"Kakak?" dua orang pemuda berwajah mirip mendatangi kami. Itachi menoleh pada mereka.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada salah satu dari mereka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya tidak biasa melihatmu ada di kantin," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Oh, begitu," pandangan Itachi beralih padaku. "Kenalkan Sasuke, ini Temari. Temari, ini Sasuke dan yang di sebelahnya itu Sai,"

"Hai," jawabku pendek.

Aku sungguh malas meladeni mereka. Padahal aku tidak mau terlibat lebih lama dengan Itachi tetapi kini aku malah berkenalan dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Apa sih yang sedang terjadi sekarang? Karma? Yang benar saja!

"Aku masih ada urusan. Aku pergi duluan," kataku dan langsung meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kulihat dengan sudut mataku mereka bertiga bercakap-cakap. Tidak peduli pada diriku yang telah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Terutama si Itachi yang mengejar-ngejar aku. Tadi dia mengejar aku. Sekarang dia tidak peduli padaku. Apa sih maksud dia?

"Temari!"

Aku menoleh pada asal suara yang memanggilku. Tenten. Dia tersenyum manis dan di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna lavender. Dia juga tersenyum manis padaku.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku sedang menemani Hinata," Tenten berhenti berbicara dan setelah itu langsung menepuk kepalanya. "Aku lupa. Kenalkan Hinata, ini Temari. Temari, ini Hinata,"

"Hai," kataku pendek. Sepertinya aku mengalami deja-vu. Rasanya aku baru saja mengalami hal seperti itu barusan.

"Ehm, halo Temari," kata Hinata dengan suaranya yang pelan.

"Kau menunggu seseorang?" tanyaku pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

"Dia menunggu Naruto," jawab Tenten.

"Naruto? Sepertinya aku kenal dengan anak itu. Anaknya berisik kan?" kataku blak-blakan.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk. Tenten tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau ingin aku memanggilnya? Err, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak ya. Aku hanya menawarkan bantuan," kataku. Entah mengapa aku tidak mau gadis dihadapanku ini merasa salah paham padaku.

"E..e.. Kalau tidak merepotkan, boleh saja," kata Hinata.

Aku tersenyum dan segera pergi ke tempat Naruto. Tadi aku melihatnya di lapangan. Sedang bermain gitar dengan Sakura. Gadis berambut pink yang sedang ditaksir oleh Naruto. Sepertinya ada yang salah disini, kan? Tanpa kusadari aku memiliki banyak pengetahuan tentang gosip di kampus ini. Apa aku harus bergabung dengan cewek-cewek di kampusku yang bernama GossipGirl ya?

Ketika sampai di lapangan aku menemukan Naruto yang sibuk bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar dengan Sakura yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dihadapannya.

"Hei, Naruto kau ditunggu seseorang di gerbang," kataku.

Naruto memperhatikanku sebentar. Mungkin mencoba mengingat kapan kami berkenalan. Teknisnya tidak pernah. Tetapi, siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan pemuda berambut kuning ini. Dia adalah orang paling berisik yang ada di kampus ini. Bahkan mungkin di Konoha.

"Kalau begitu sampai besok, Sakura. Terima kasih," kata Naruto padaku sambil meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura melambaikan tangan dan menatapku. Kukira dia marah padaku karena mengganggu waktunya dengan Naruto. Tapi, dia malah tersenyum padaku dan mengajakku berkenalan.

"Kau Temari, kan? Namaku Haruno Sakura,"

"Ah iya. Dari mana kau mengenalku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Dari Sasori. Kau sepupu Sasori bukan?"

"Iya," jawabku.

Sementara itu, di dalam kepalaku penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Apa Sasori sudah lama mengenal gadis ini?

* * *

**TBC**

A/N :Ampunnn, lama banget ya apdetnya? Gomenne.. Baru aja keluar pengumuman kelulusan sama snmptn undangan. Jadi agak ringan otak ni setelah kena tipes *curcol*.

Chap kali ini lebih keperkenalan tokoh-tokoh pembantunya. Biar di chap depan gak bingung. *_*

-Shika Lovers : Yep, ini udah apdet. Gomen rada lama..

-Putri Suna : Oke bos, ini sedang diusahakan. Jangan lupa review lagi? ^^V

-NanaChana : Otherpairnya sedang dalam pembuatan. Tunggu ya.

-Hanamana Zui : Sip, Zui tenang aja. Jangan lupa terus baca biar tau kelanjutannya ya?

-Namiya Temari : Jadi terharu.. *semangat* q usahain buat apdet cerita ini sampai complete. So, tetep baca ya..

-EMmA ShiKaTeMa, Hello Kitty cute, Naoki, Min Cha 'ShikaTema, Takana Nara, Yue Heartphilia, CharLene Choi, Qu, Kagome Sabaku, dinae, Simba chan : Maaf kalau belum bisa apdet kilat *hiks..hiks..* q bakal usahain di chap selanjutnya..

-Yuzu : Waw, 4 chap sekaligus? Teruskan bacanya ya..

The last RnR plis?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not me.. It`s Masashi Kishimoto.

Aya Harukawa back.. :)

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: K+

Warning : OOC, AU, gaje.. apalah terserah.. hancur.

Nah, daripada makin ngelantur. Just read it and don't forget to review. Ok?

Happy read.. :)

Chapter 6

* * *

**Something that I Want To Do**

Sakura. Nama itu terbayang dalam benakku. Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Sasori? Sampai-sampai Sakura mengetahui tentang diriku. Pasti hubungan mereka bukan hanya sebatas teman. Pasti lebih dari itu.

Sial! Pikiran itu terus menghantuiku. Setahuku Sasori bukan orang yang gampang memiliki teman akrab. Apalagi perempuan. Walau tidak menutup kemungkinan hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Sial! Kepalaku jadi semakin sakit. Apalagi karena si Itachi juga mulai memasuki pikiranku.

Apa aku harus bersikap lebih lembut kepada orang itu atau bersikap lebih kasar? Apa hatiku sudah mulai dapat menerima kehadiran Itachi lagi. Apakah tidak apa-apa kembali percaya pada orang itu lagi? Sial! Sakit kepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebaiknya aku tidur saja agar besok kepalaku tidak sakit lagi.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Aku mulai mempercepat jalanku. Karena ada pemandangan yang tidak enak dilihat di hadapanku, padahal hari masih siang. Apalagi kalau bukan si Itachi itu? Kemarin dia bersikap manis padaku bahkan terkesan seperti menggoda. Lalu hari ini, dia mengumbar kemesraan dengan seseorang yang dikatakan sebagai pacarnya. What? Dia sudah punya pacar ternyata! Apa sih yang dipikirkan si Itachi itu? Dia ingin mempermainkanku? Sialan!

Ayolah, bukan maksudku aku memiliki perasaan khusus untuk si Itachi itu. Tetapi, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat kesal. Seenaknya saja dia mempermainkan wanita. Apa dia memang seperti kepada semua wanita? Membuat mereka tergila-gila kemudian meninggalkannya? Hampir saja aku percaya padanya.

"Wajahmu itu sungguh jelek, Senpai,"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara.

"Oh, kau. Sasuke," kataku.

"Namaku Sai. Bukan Sasuke,"

"Ya, baiklah. Habis muka kalian mirip. Kenapa tidak kau tempel saja namamu di jidatmu itu?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menutupi rasa maluku.

"Hahaha.. Senpai pandai melucu ternyata,"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Dan berjalan melewatinya. Akan lebih baik jika aku tidak berurusan dengan orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan Itachi. Akan menjadi masalah panjang nantinya, setidaknya itu firasatku.

"Senpai, tunggu," panggil Sai.

"Ada apa lagi? Aku sibuk," kataku.

"Boleh aku berjalan bersamamu? Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini. Dia sedang latihan band dengan Naruto," kata Sai lagi.

Aku menghembuskan napas. Padahal sudah kutanamkan dalam diriku untuk tidak memiliki urusan dengan orang-orang seperti ini. Yang memiliki hubungan dengan Itahi maksudnya.

"Kau tidak ada teman selain Sasuke?" tanyaku aneh.

Sai, menurutku tampan. Selain itu dia memiliki senyum, yang bisa kusebut senyum palsu. Namun, dua hal itu pasti cukup untuk memiliki teman lebih dari satu. Terutama teman perempuan. Lagipula melihat dari gerak-geriknya dia orang yang pandai bergaul.

"Mari, Senpai!" Sai menarik tanganku.

"Tu.. tunggu, Sai! Aku masih ada kelas sekarang!" kataku kaget karena tiba-tiba ditarik seperti ini.

"Sekali-sekali membolos, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sai sambil menyunggingkan senyum palsunya.

"E-eh, tapi,"

"Sudahlah. Lingkaran di mata Senpai itu terlalu jelek tahu!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Nanti Senpai bisa melihatnya sendiri," kata Sai lagi.

Harus kuakui aku tidak dapat tidur semalam karena pikiran-pikiran itu. Apa efeknya langsung kelihatan pagi ini? Benarkah ada lingkaran hitam disekitar mataku?

"Kita mau kemana? Sai!" tanyaku ketika dia terus menarikku.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0

.

"Bagaimana? Indah bukan, Senpai?" tanya Sai.

Aku menjitak kepala Sai. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengajakku ke tempat ini?

"Senpai ternyata sadis juga ya? Menjitakku sekeras ini," Sai mengeluh sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Beraninya kau mengajakku bolos dan membawaku ke tempat yang seperti ini? Kau pikir berapa umurku?" tanyaku sambil membentaknya sedikit.

"Lho? Jadi Senpai gak suka?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja! Baka! Masa kau mengajakku ke taman penuh anak-anak ini!"

"Tapi kita kan ada di atas," kata Sai.

Kami berdua bolos dan kini duduk di atas salah satu wahana anak-anak yang paling tinggi. Aku menatap kesal pada Sai. Entah apa maunya dia mengajakku kesini. Padahal kami baru bertemu dan kenal kemarin. Anak aneh.

"Kenapa harus kesini?" tanyaku lagi.

Sai memonyongkan mulutnya. Hingga wajah yang biasa menampilkan senyum palsu itu menjadi tampak aneh. Menjadi lucu sekali.

"Hahaha!" aku tak sanggup untuk menahan tawa melihat wajah itu.

"Kau tertawa, Senpai!" kata Sai takjub.

Aku langsung menghentikan tawaku. Dan langsung membuat wajah sebal.

"Senpai lebih baik jika tertawa seperti tadi,"

"Diam kau," kataku kembali judes.

Sai tertawa dan mau tak mau aku jadi tertawa kembali. Baru kali ini aku merasa begitu bebas. Lalu kami terdiam beberapa saat. Menikmati hari itu.

"Aku suka tempat ini," kata Sai membuka percakapan. "Ketika suasana hatiku sedang buruk aku selalu datang kesini,"

"Lalu?" tanyaku.

"Dulu Itachi-nii sering mengajak kami kesini. Dan jika sudah kesini kami akan lupa dengan semuanya. Apalagi ketika kami mulai duduk disini. Rasanya semua masalah menghilang untuk sementara. Dan ketika kami membicarakan masalah itu, kami mendapat pencerahan disini. Dulu Itachi-nii selalu membicarakan apapun disini. Dan itu berakhir ketika Itachi-nii harus belajar ke Suna. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Hanya ada kita dan anak-anak polos itu,"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Sepertinya aku tidak menangkap maksud dari penjelasanmu barusan. Kau berbicara berputar-putar. Membuatku pusing saja," kataku.

Sai menatapku dengan pandangan muram. Aku mengerutkan keningku sehingga alisku bertaut sempurna. Membentuk garis lurus sempurna.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus menjelaskan dengan kata-kata yang sederhana. Sehingga Senpai dapat menangkap maksud dari perkataanku,"

BLETAK!

Aku menjitak lagi kepala Sai. Sehingga dia mengerang kesakitan dan menatapku dengan pandangan marah. Enak saja dia mengatakan kalau aku ini lamban.

"Maksudku itu adalah bahwa Itachi-nii itu orang yang baik," kata Sai masih sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Yah, itu kan bagimu,"

Sai, kembaran tidak identik Sasuke itu, tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyuman palsu. Tapi senyum kesedihan. Dia hanya menatap langit yang membuatku entah kenapa mulai merindukan Shikamaru. Ah, sial! Lagi-lagi sebuah pikiran aneh merasukiku.

"Itachi-nii tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu, Temari-san. Dia tidak sempat menjelaskannya karena tidak sempat," kata Sai lagi.

"Sudahlah, Sai. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan hal itu lagi. Aku tidak membutuhkan hal itu lagi,"

"Jika tidak butuh, matamu tidak akan memiliki lingkaran hitam, Temari-san. Akui saja, kau tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Itachi-nii, kan?" tanya Sai.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Bukan. Aku memiliki masalah yang lain,"

"Dan salah satunya pasti Itachi-nii,"

Aku menatap sebal. Sai tersenyum.

"Saat itu, orang tua kami mengalami kecelakaan. Kami tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa. Yang kami ingat hanyalah Itachi-nii. Jadi, ketika orang tua kami sudah di rumah sakit, kami memberitahu Itachi-nii tanpa pikir panjang,"

"Sudah kubilang itu tak perlu!" kataku marah.

"Diamlah, Temari-san. Biar aku luruskan masalah ini," kata Sai sambil menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

Jika membunuh itu diperbolehkan, akan kucekik lelaki ini. Lalu mayatnya kubuang ke dasar danau dan kuikat kakinya dengan batu sehingga mayatnya tidak akan mengapung ke permukaan. Rencana yang sempurna namun haram dilakukan.

"Saat Itachi sampai ke rumah sakit, ia masih memakai kostum pentas kalian. Ketika kami bertanya, dia bilang dia akan pentas namun terpaksa diabaikannya karena dia sedang terpaku dengan berita kami. Dan dia terlalu shock untuk memberitahukan padamu. Jadi, semua ini salah kami, Temari-san,"

"Mengapa dia tidak menghubungiku setelah itu?"

Sai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Karena kami merusak _handphone_ miliknya,"

Aku menelan ludah ketika mengetahui kebenarannya. Semua pikiran-pikiran burukku tentang Itachi salah. Ini semua hanya salah paham! Benar-benar salah paham yang sangat lama.

"Itachi-nii bukan orang jahat, Temari-san," kata Sai lagi.

"Aku tahu, Baka!" ujarku.

"Bersikaplah lebih baik kepadanya, Temari-san. Aku prihatin melihatnya merasa bersalah seperti itu. Tetapi, jangan terlalu baik. Nanti bisa terjadi salah paham kedua,"

"Maksudmu?"

Aku menatap Sai seolah-olah dia adalah mahkluk luar angkasa yang baru saja datang dan turun dari pesawat berbentuk bundar sambil berbicara bahasa inggris. Sungguh aneh.

"Pacar Itachi-nii itu, Hana Inuzuka. Nanti dia bisa salah paham," jelas Sai yang membuatku naik darah. Dia kira aku masih suka pada Itachi apa? Eh?

"Aku mengerti, Baka!" kataku dan menjitak lagi kepala Sai.

Aku melihat jam tangan. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Waktu ternyata bisa berlalu dengan cepat juga. Berbicara dengan Sai membuatku lebih rileks. Dan dapat mengerti tentang kelakuan Itachi serta masalah yang dihadapinya. Aku yang terlalu egois dan dia terlalu bodoh. Namun, kini aku bisa tersenyum dengan lebih santai sekarang.

Aku lompat dari tempat itu hingga membuat Sai merasa terkejut. Aku membentuk huruf 'V' dari jariku ketika telah mendarat. Sai menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kali ini senyum tulus. Dia terlihat sedikit senang sepertinya.

"Hei, Temari-san!" panggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kalau kau punya masalah, kau bisa datang kesini dan kau bisa cerita padaku," kata Sai.

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju. Aku merasa dia adalah pendengar sekaligus orang yang baik. Sepertinya kami akan menjadi sahabat yang baik pula dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Aku duluan ya," kataku pada Sai yang masih duduk disana.

Sepertinya dia memang menyukai tempat itu.

.

0o0o0o0o0

.

Ketika aku sampai di depan rumah, Shikamaru sedang duduk di teras. Dia sedang memainkan gitarku. Darimana dia mendapatkan gitarku? Disebelahnya ada seorang pria gendut sambil memakan _potato chips._

"Hei, Shikamaru apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mengembalikan gitarmu," jawabnya pendek.

"Kapan kau ambil?"

"Kemarin. Saat kau tertidur,"

"Jadi, ini Temari?" tanya pria gendut disebelah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Hei, Temari. Ini Chouji," Shikamaru memperkenalkan kami dengan kata-kata yang sungguh pendek.

Aku berjabat tangan dengan Chouji. Setelah itu Shikamaru mengembalikan gitarku.

"Hei, Temari. Kau itu seperti awan," kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" aku tak mengerti. "Apa karena aku begitu ringan? Memangnya kau tahu beratku?"

Wajah Shikamaru berubah aneh namun dia hanya diam sedangkan Chouji.. Astaga! Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak memperlihatkan barisan deret gigi-giginya yang penuh dengan sisa-sisa _potato chips_. Aku mengernyit heran pada dua orang dihadapanku. Chouji masih saja tertawa.

"Dia itu," kata Chouji disela-sela tawanya. "Dia itu bilang suka padamu, tahu!"

"Hah?" kali ini aku cengo.

"Dia suka awan. Kau seperti awan. Berarti dia menyukaimu!" kata Chouji lagi. Kali ini tawanya sudah reda.

Shikamaru hanya menatapku. Wajahku kembali terasa panas. Sial! Baru kali ini aku merasa seperti ini. Bahkan denyut jantungku jadi cepat sekali.

"Shikamaru, itu benar atau tidak?" tanyaku bodoh.

Cukup lama Shikamaru terdiam. "Itu benar," katanya kemudian.

Bisa kau bayangkan? Dia menembak dengan kata-kata yang penuh ambigu seperti itu. Sama sekali tidak romatis! Di teras rumahku setelah mengembalikan gitar milikku. Ya ampun, ini penembakan paling tidak romantis. Tapi, walau seperti itu cukup membuat diriku senang bukan kepalang.

Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Aku baru tahu seperti ini rasanya. Walau tidak romantis tapi, membahagiakan. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya. Aku sungguh bingung.

Shikamaru dan Chouji masih berdiri disitu. Seakan-akan sedang menunggu jawabanku. Apa yang harus kukatakan?

"A..ano, Shikamaru," panggilku.

Shikamaru menatapku lekat-lekat. Jantungku nyaris saja keluar kalau tidak ada penahannya. Oke, ini memang terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, itulah yang kurasakan.

"A..aku mau. Err, jadi pacarmu," kataku.

Shikamaru hanya diam. Bukankah harusnya dia memelukku karena senang? Seperti itu yang aku lihat di film-film.

"Memangnya aku memintamu untuk jadi pacarku?" tanya Shikamaru yang sukses membuatku memerah karena malu. Chouji tertawa lagi.

"Ta..tadi?" tanyaku.

"Aku kan cuma bilang suka padamu. Bukan memintamu jadi pacarku,"

"Ehhhh?" kataku salah tingkah dan setelah itu cengo. Benar-benar cengo.

Namun, Shikamaru tersenyum. Dia benar-benar tersenyum! Aku lagi-lagi terpesona pada nenas yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Tapi, kalau itu maumu. Baiklah, kita pacaran sekarang," katanya sambil mencium keningku.

Aku hanya diam ketika dia melakukan itu. Terlalu kaget. Ini semua membuatku tidak dapat bergerak maupun berfikir selama beberapa saat.

"Sampai nanti, Temari," kata Shikamaru lalu pulang ke rumahnya diikuti Chouji.

Meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku di teras dengan wajah super merah. Bisa-bisanya dia memutarbalikkan fakta dan menjadikanku yang menembaknya.

"Da-dasar kau.. Shikamaru, Baka!" kataku mendesis. Sepertinya suaraku juga menghilang akibat kekagetanku ini.

Sambil memegang keningku aku bergumam, "I-ini sungguhan, kan?"

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kualami.

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: Kyaaa.. Segini dulu yaaa.. *malu* A.. ano terlalu lama apdet ya? Go..gomenne! Janji deh lebih cepat! :D

-Hanamana Zui, Hello Kitty cute, Namiya Temari, Gui gui, Takana Nara, KagomeSabaku, Naoki, Shika Lovers, Yue Heartphilia , Qu, Yuzu, CharLene Choi , Simba chan : Oke, akan dilanjutkan terus. Baca terus ya! Osh!

-Putri Suna : Tetep baca yaaa.. :)

-EMmA ShiKaTeMa : Waduh, ini kurang cepet ya? Gomeenn..

-Ericka : Suka sebagai teman kok. Udah ketemu jawabannya di chap ini kan?

-Min Cha 'ShikaTema : Wah, di fav.. Makasih ya.. Tetap baca jangan lupa review ya? Ya? Ya? *disepak*

-NanaChana : Hub Saso ma Saku? Masih rahasia. Hehehe..

-NHL-chan : Makasih. Emang q rada bingung sama awalan di-. Tapi, sekarang udah mulai ngerti. Yosh! Makasih! Tetep baca ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not me.. It`s Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. (Plok..Plok..) :D

Pair: Shikamaru x Temari, slight SasoTema

Genre: Romance/Family

Rating: K+

Warning : OOC, AU, gaje.. apalah terserah.. hancur.

Sesuai janji, update lebih cepat. *Padahal takut gak bisa nulis lagi karena dah mulai sibuk* -plak!- Yah, sebisa mungkin di update kilat nih.. Dan kayaknya bentar lagi tamat ato complete kok ni cerita. Haduh, jadi kelamaan nih ceritanya..

Baca aja ya, dan jangan lupa review-nya minna!

Chapter 7

* * *

**Something that I Want To Do**

Hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah, sehingga aku bisa bersantai. Sesudah mandi aku turun lalu ke dapur untuk membantu Tsunade-san memasak.

"Wah, senangnya," kata Tsunade-san begitu mendengar aku ingin membantunya.

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu mencincang bawang yang Tsunade-san suruh.

"Andai aku punya anak perempuan. Ah, senangnya," kata Tsunade-san.

Aku berusaha mengingat. Di ruang tamu aku melihat sebuah foto keluarga. Tsunade-san dan Jiraiya-kun serta seorang anak lelaki yang tampak bersemangat.

"Ah, seandainya saja.. Anak itu," Tsunade-san menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Anak itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yah, dia sedang kukirim ke Suna untuk belajar. Semoga saja dia pulang dengan hasil yang bagus. Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan stress. Sebentar lagi dia akan pulang. Mungkin dalam 3-4 hari ini dia sampai,"

Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Setelah itu kami memasak dalam diam disertai ucapan Tsunade-san tentang bahagianya memiliki anak perempuan. Membuatku iri saja, andai keluargaku juga seperti itu. Aku pasti bahagia sekali.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0

.

"Temari, ada Shikamaru sedang menunggumu di depan," kata Tsunade-san.

Aku menoleh kepada Tsunade-san dari TV yang sedang kutonton. Wajahku tiba-tiba saja terasa panas, membuat Tsunade-san menyeringai. Menyeringai senang sepertinya.

"Kau pacaran dengan Shikamaru, ya?" tanya Tsunade-san tepat sasaran.

"A.. ano.. I-itu," aku tak sanggup menjawab.

"Aha! Kalian mau kencan, kan? Sini, kupilihkan baju untukmu!" Tsunade-san menarik tanganku.

Aku mati-matian menahan malu ketika Tsunade-san memilihkan baju untukku. Habis, Okaa-san saja tidak pernah berbuat seperti ini untukku. Ketika pulang dari mengurus pekerjaannya, Okaa-san pasti memberikanku beberapa pakaian untukku. Tanpa bertanya apakah aku suka atau tidak. Walaupun, aku akui semua pakaian itu sangat kusukai.

"Sudah, begini saja ya," kata Tsunade-san ketika selesai mendadaniku. "Kau sangat cantik! Aku bahagia punya anak perempuan!" Tsunade-san memelukku.

.

Seperti perkiraan Tsunade-san, Shikamaru melihatku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Menatapku lekat-lekat seperti itu malah semakin membuatku semakin risih saja. Aku membuang muka untuk mengurangi rasa maluku. Lagipula, dia datang dan mengajakku pergi tiba-tiba seperti ini. Hatiku kan belum siap.

"Kami pergi, Tsunade-san," pamitku dan Shikamaru.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!" kata Tsunade-san riang. Sepertinya dia sedang senang.

Kami berjalan berdampingan dan membuat jantungku bekerja menjadi lebih cepat.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, Shikamaru! Dasar mesum," kataku karena dia tidak berhenti menatapku.

Shikamaru hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Gomen. Hahaha.. Pasti ini kerjaan Tsunade-san kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyaku

"Pakaian yang kau pakai itu, bukan kepribadianmu tahu. Kau tahu, maksudku. Baju dan rok itu. Oya, sepatu itu juga," kata Shikamaru sambil mengingat pakaianku sehari-hari. Kaos dan celana jins serta sepatu kets.

"Ja-jadi tidak cocok ya?" aku bertanya sambil menatap rok selutut yang sedang kupakai.

"Tidak," kata Shikamaru. Yang sukses membuatku kecewa. "Tapi, itu membuatmu semakin manis,"

Ya ampun! Kata-kata itu berhasil mengangkatku ke awan-awan! Aku melirik Shikamaru yang tersenyum padaku. Membuatku semakin salah tingkah. Dia itu semakin hari semakin keren saja. Apalagi kata-kata itu, walaupun gombal tetap menyenangkan. Jatuh cinta memang membahagiakan seperti ini, ya?

"Shikamaru, kita mau kemana?"

"Terserah saja. Yang penting kita pergi,"

"Bagaimana kalau ke bandara?" tanyaku.

"Hah? Bandara?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya. Hari ini Sasori datang," kataku, aku teringat dengan sms Sasori semalam.

"Kakak sepupumu itu?"

Aku menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

.

Aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal. Sasori. Dia langsung menghampiri kami yang begitu keluar dari bandara. Dan dia ternyata tidak sendiri. Dia bersama seseorang berambut pirang yang panjang.

"Hei, Temari!"

"Ah, Sasori! Aku kangen sekali padamu. Padahal baru saja seminggu yang lalu. Eh, siapa dia? Pacarmu?"

Sasori menoleh pada orang yang berada di sampingnya. Dan entah kenapa Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak tetapi si pirang itu malah merengut.

"Aku ini cowok, un!" marahnya.

Aku dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan tak percaya.

"Hahaha.. Sudah-sudah. Jangan marah, Dei. Temari, ini Deidara. Deidara ini Temari dan umm," Sasori melihat Shikamaru dengan pandangan bertanya-siapa-namamu.

"Shikamaru," kataku yang memiliki inisiatif menjawab.

"Ya, Shikamaru," kata Sasori memperkenalkannya dengan Deidara sekalian memperkenalkan dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hai," kata Shikamaru pendek.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita pulang!" kataku yang membuat Shikamaru agak sedikit kaget. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Jadi, kita keluar hanya sebentar saja?" tanya Shikamaru tidak percaya.

Aku tersenyum menahan tawa melihat Shikamaru. Aku baru ingat kalau kami ingin jalan-jalan. Err.. lebih tepatnya kami mau kencan. Wajah Shikamaru menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Padahal kemarin dia membuatku tak berkutik dengan kelakuannya. Sekarang dia malah merengek seperti itu padaku. Dia ini benar-benar membingungkan.

"Setelah kita mengantar mereka, kita akan keluar lagi, kok," kataku dengan suara berbisik.

Habis, aku tidak mau Sasori atau temannya itu mendengarku. Aku kan belum bilang pada Sasori. Bukan aku pelit membagi informasi atau malu, aku masih ingin menyimpan ini berdua dengan Shikamaru, minus Tsunade-san. Biar saja orang-orang tau sendiri. Lagipula aku bukan selebritis, jadi orang-orang pasti tidak akan tertarik dengan hal ini. Paling hanya akan jadi selingan saja.

"Hei, Temari kau mau kutinggal, ya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Aku tersadar. "Tunggu!" kataku.

.

"Wah..wah.. sepertinya aku harus membuka kos-kosan, ya?" tanya Tsunade-san ketika melihat Deidara yang ingin menginap di rumahnya.

Aku hanya meringis mendengarnya. Habis, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku mengerti perkataan Tsunade-san. Masa` rumahnya dihuni oleh anak-anak dengan gratis. Aku menjadi merasa bersalah. Buat apa sih, Sasori harus membawa teman segala? Lagipula kalau begitu kenapa mereka tidak menginap di hotel saja?

"Maaf, Tsunade-san," kataku.

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Aku senang Sasori membawa anak perempuan lagi!" kata Tsunade-san senang.

Sepertinya penyakit `ingin anak perempuan` milik Tsunade-san kambuh lagi ketika melihat Deidara. Dia memang terlalu manis untuk jadi laki-laki sih. Deidara menekuk wajahnya. Dia kelihatan sebal dianggap sebagai perempuan. Aku, Sasori, dan Shikamaru sibuk menahan tawa.

"Aku laki-laki, un!" kata Deidara.

Tsunade-san terbelalak. "Jadi, kau ini laki-laki?"

"Iya, un!"

Tsunade-san menghela napas kecewa. "Ya, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Kau menginap sampai besok kan? Kau sekamar dengan Sasori saja, ya,"

Deidara mengangguk. Mau bagaimana lagi, kamar di rumah itu hanya ada 3. Kamar Tsunade-san dan Jiraiya-kun, kamarku atau kamar milik anak Tsunade-san (aku lupa menanyakan nama anaknya), dan sebuah kamar tamu yang sering dipakai Sasori ketika berkunjung.

"Ya, sudah," kata Tsunade-san lalu melirik aku dan Shikamaru. "Kalian mau keluar lagi?'

Aku mengangguk.

.

"Hei, Temari. Apa Sasori itu tidak capek setiap seminggu sekali ke sini?" tanya Shikamaru.

Kami hanya duduk-duduk di taman. Sebenarnya hanya aku yang duduk, Shikamaru sudah pasti tiduran sambil memandang awan.

"Tidak tahu. Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya untuk mengurangi frekuensi kedatangannya ke sini. Aku kan bukan anak SMP. Aku sudah kuliah. Dia terlalu khawatir padaku,"

"Yah, sebaiknya kau memberitahunya untuk tidak sesering itu datang kesini," katanya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Kau cemburu?"

Shikamaru menatapku. Melihat dengan tatapan yang membuatku ingin meleleh saja. Aku merasa menyesal mengatakan hal itu.

"Ya," kata Shikamaru yang sukses membuatku jantungan karena bahagia.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Dia kakak sepupuku, Baka! Kalau kau cemburu pada Itachi, itu baru benar!"

"Itachi?" tanya Shikamaru mengintrogasiku. "Kau masih suka dia?"

"Eh, maksudku bukan seperti itu. Maksudku lebih logis kalau kau cemburu pada lelaki lain daripada kau cemburu dengan sepupuku. Bagaimana sih kau ini?" tanyaku.

Namun, Shikamaru masih menatapku. "Kau masih suka dengan Itachi itu?"

Aku menghembuskan napas panjang. "Ti-dak, Shikamaru! Kau ini bagaimana sih, aku kan hanya memberi contoh,"

Shikamaru tersenyum lalu menutup mata. Tidur. Aku hanya menghembuskan napas. Apa sih yang kuharapkan darinya? Kencan romantis? Candle light dinner? Hei, ini Shikamaru. Bukan si romantis Sasuke (setidaknya itu yang kudengar dari orang-orang). Yah, Shikamaru sudah mengajakku saja aku sudah senang.

Cinta terkadang memang aneh. Itu yang selalu dikatakan oleh orang-orang. Cinta itu buta. Cinta tidak mengenal kasta. Cinta itu indah. Wajahku terasa panas, baru kali ini memikirkan hal seperti itu dengan dalam. Aku memikirkan cinta.

Aku menatap wajah Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur dengan damai. Lalu tersenyum. Kurasa aku memang jatuh cinta pada pemuda nenas ini.

.

Kami pulang ketika hari sudah mulai gelap. Shikamaru tertidur terlalu lelap rupanya. Dan aku terlalu suka menatap wajahnya. Kini, aku tidak malu lagi ketahuan oleh dia. Aku memang suka kok. Memang terdengar berlebihan, namun inilah orang kasmaran. Kau pernah mengalaminya juga bukan?

"Sampai jumpa besok, Shikamaru," kataku.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok," balas Shikamaru.

Namun, dia melakukan hal yang tidak kusangka. Dia mencium keningku lagi! Untuk yang satu itu lagi-lagi aku hanya dapat berdiri dengan wajah merah ketika dia meninggalkanku dengan wajah jahil. Sebuah perasaan hangat menjalariku. Dan sebuah keyakinan bahwa aku memang jatuh cinta padanya. Ya, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aku pulang!" ujarku riang.

Tsunade-san segera menghampiriku. "Selamat datang. Bagaimana tadi?"

"E-eh? Ti-tidak ada apa-apa! Hanya jalan-jalan biasa saja," kataku malu-malu.

"Ah, jangan malu-malu begitu," kata Tsunade-san.

"Hehehe," jawabku.

Kulihat Sasori sedang menonton bola dengan Jiraiya-kun. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan aku yang baru pulang. Sedangkan Deidara sibuk dengan poninya yang menutupi matanya. Saat itu kupikir semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, Tsunade-san," kataku.

Tsunade-san hanya tersenyum sambil menyilakanku.

Aku tertidur tanpa makan malam sama sekali. Aku terlalu bahagia hari ini.

.

Pukul 3 malam..

"_Kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau dengan perjodohan itu," Tou-san menghela napas sebentar. "Sebaiknya kau keluar dari rumah ini,"_

Aku terbangun lagi. Selalu saja. Mimpi itu selalu mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi. Dan aku selalu terbangun pada jam 3. Itu benar-benar aneh. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku selalu pergi ke beranda untuk mendapatkan angin segar dan menenangkan pikiranku. Setelah itu, baru aku tidur lagi.

Kulihat seseorang berambut merah di beranda. Sasori.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanyaku.

Sasori menoleh pelan padaku. "Ya,"

"Kenapa? Kau mimpi buruk ya?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasori pendek.

Aku memandang Sasori. Hari ini dia sangat aneh. "Kau punya masalah?"

"Ya," katanya.

"Kau bisa ceri-," aku tak bisa meneruskan kata-kataku karena pelukan Sasori yang tiba-tiba.

"Katakan padaku, kau pacaran dengan bocah nenas itu?" tanya Sasori sambil terus memelukku, tak peduli bahwa aku sedang meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan.

"A-aku, Sasori.. Hentikan. A-aku tak bisa berna..pas," kataku tercekik.

"Tidak jika kau tidak mengatakan jawabanmu,"

Aku menarik napas untuk mengisi paru-paruku.

"Jawablah, Temari," Sasori terus memelukku dengan erat.

"I-iya, Sasori.. Aku pacaran dengannya,"

"Sejak kapan?"

Sasori melepas pelukannya. Matanya menatap lurus kepadaku. Ada perasaan kecewa dan terluka disana.

"Kenapa?" Sasori bertanya lagi.

"A-aku mencintainya," jawabku takut.

Sasori memegang kepalanya. "Kau tahu apa tentang cinta? Kau masih baru tentang hal seperti itu,"

"Sasori, aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu,"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai orang selama bertahun-tahun tanpa orang itu sadari. Kau tidak tahu," Sasori menggantung kalimatnya dan menatapku.

"Bagaimana aku mencintaimu, selama ini," Sasori melanjutkan kepalanya tertunduk sedih.

Aku terperanjat. Bagaimana bisa Sasori mencintaiku. Dan bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadarinya? Bagaimana bisa? Tiba-tiba aku sadar, aku tidak menyadarinya karena aku hanya menganggapnya kakak. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa sedih.

"Maaf, Sasori. Maafkan aku," kataku sambil berurai air mata. "Tetapi, aku hanya mencintai dia,"

Sasori mengangkat wajahnya yang kini penuh dengan kekecewaan serta luka. Tapi, yang membuatku terkejut dia tersenyum padaku. Dia balas memelukku dengan lembut. Seakan meminta maaf karena telah menyakitiku tadi dengan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku. Sekarang kau malah menangis karena aku. Aku ini payah. Lupakan kejadian ini, besok kita kembali bersikap biasa. Tidak usah pikirkan aku,"

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku," aku masih terus menangis sambil memeluk Sasori.

Sasori hanya diam dan mengelus puncak kepalaku. Dan kurasakan Sasori kembali memelukku. Kali ini pelukan sebagai saudara.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N** : *ngelirik jadwal* Kyaaaa.. Bakal sibuk nih! *digaplok* Hehehe.. berhubung sya bakal ada matrikulasi tgl 13 ini, jadi buru-buru publish chapter ini. Semoga bisa tamat sebelum tanggal itu. Huah, sibuk deh! Kishishishi..

Makasih buat:

gui gui, NanaChana, Hello Kitty cute, EMmA ShiKaTeMa, Namiya Temari, Simba chan, Qu, Takana Nara, Putri Suna, CharLene Choi, Shika Lovers : Yosh! Makasih buat reviewnya minna! Makin semangat nih nulis fic. Nih, udah update kilat kan? Tetep baca dan jangan lupa review ya!

NHL-chan : Benarkah? O..ow! Yeah! *nyanyi rock* Makasih NHL-chan. semoga di fic ini juga tetep baca dan reviewnya di tunggu lho!

Naoki : Kishishishi.. *rada stress* *Plak!* emang ada perebutan, tapi gak sampe bunuh-bunuhan kok! *halah, bercanda* kishishi.. Makasih ya, Naoki. Mind to RnR?


End file.
